custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Render (Toa Hydros)
"Render" is a Skakdi of Iron and a Dark Hunter. Biography "Render" was originally a wanderer on the island of Zakaz, so little of his early life is known. After Makuta Spiriah's experiments altered the Skakdi, Render became one of Skakdi warlord Nektann's soldiers. One of his assignments was to attempt to find a legendary artifact of some sort that was said to be hidden somewhere on Zakaz. He never managed to find it, but he did come across a Dark Hunter who had been operating in the area. The Dark Hunter battled Render and, after witnessing his experience in combat, offered to take Render to Odina for a chance to be recruited. The Skakdi agreed and left Zakaz. Render was part of several missions as a Dark Hunter. Such missions included helping recruit Reidak, Avak, and Thok into the Dark Hunters; serving in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, helping guard the Kanohi Avohkii, and many more. At some point during this time, Render made an enemy out of a fellow Dark Hunter named Proto-Beast. A little over one thousand years ago, Render was sent to the section of the Southern Continent that would later become Voya Nui. The reason he was sent there is a mystery, but after the Great Cataclysm struck, Render was trapped on the now free island. He stayed there for several centuries, avoiding the notice of the Matoran, Axonn, and Brutaka all the while. The Pit About three hundred years ago, the portion of Voya Nui that held the village of Mahri Nui broke off and slid into the sea, taking Render with it. Upon exposure to the Pit's mutagenic waters, the Skakdi of Iron was transformed into a water breather, effectively barring him from returning to the island. Render's next several centuries were spend clashing with the Barraki, Proto-Beast, and Toa Tazahk. Recently, Render reappeared on the island of Xia, seemingly cured of the mutation he had sustained in the Pit. When questioned of his whereabouts for the past thousand years, Render simply stated he had been imprisoned by someone, though he has refused to tell anyone of exactly what happened and seems to be hiding something from his fellow Dark Hunters. Why this and what he may be hiding is currently unknown, though he has since been allowed to resume his duties among the Dark Hunters. Abilities & Traits Both brutally powerful and fiendishly clever, Render is known to many as a person not to be tampered with. He can be extremely cruel and fearsome when he wants to, and is know to be somewhat manipulative. Due to Spiriah's experiments, Render possesses limited power over the element of Iron. This power, however, can only be used when combined with that of another Skakdi. He also possesses plasma vision, and the ability to adapt to his environment (i.e. developing gills to survive underwater, gaining enhanced vision in low-light conditions, etc.). He also wields impressive strength and durability. Tools Render's main weapon is his Energy Blade, which can unleash blasts of power capable of punching or burning through solid Protodermis. He also uses an acid claw, a trio of Protosteel talons capable of secreting a corrosive acid. Alternate Versions *Render Trivia *"Render" was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user Makuta Kaper. Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Iron